


Seven minutes in Heaven

by Dolavine



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Spit As Lube, Tight Spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen sneak off of set to have a bit of tension relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven minutes in Heaven

There isn’t more than elbow room at the Christmas party buffet table as Jared fills his two plates with food and desserts. He eyes the Chocolate peppermint cake shaped like an elf’s head but decides against it when he watches someone else cut a slice of the eyeball.

He looks around for seating then spies two empty chairs and rushes over to take one while saving the other for Jensen. He puts his dessert plate down on it as the marker for taken. He’s waiting for Jensen to finish shooting his scene; it’s the last day before Christmas hiatus or mid season finale so they’re having the office party all day long with food and carols piped over the PA system. There will be cards and gifts exchanged before they all go home tonight or the wee hours of the morning as it usually is.

When Jensen finally does show up, he’s still in make-up, blood on his face and bruises painted around his left eye. He gets a plate and heads straight for Jared who is waving like a hyperactive kid for his attention.

“Have a seat,” he moves his desserts. “I have extra dessert for us to share,” he wipes the crumbs off the seat.

“Don’t think I want any goodies Jare, I have to go back and work out the fight scene again. Can’t muss my make-up either,” he bites gingerly into a sandwich corner.

“But, Chocolate Peanut Butter pie and cookies shaped like the Impala and moose antlers,” he holds up the plate with two white plastic forks on either side of the pie.

“Maybe later,” he squeezes Jared’s knee.

“Okay,” he begrudgingly agrees but smiles at the warm touch of Jensen’s hand.

They finish their food and head back to the main stage area, Jared watches Jensen work out those fight scenes, watches him do artful moves and land blows before switching off to his stunt double. He loves watching Jensen work, gets goose bumps because he knows his craft so well and when they aren’t doing the scene, he can see why Jensen gets all the praise he does. He’s not impartial, well maybe a little, but it’s hard not to be when he loves this man with everything he has.

Four scenes, a bumpy ride in a stable Impala and two demon gankings later have the boys exhausted; they’re slumped in their director’s chairs off stage while the scene is set up for the next shot.

“Damn, I wish it was quitt’n time,” Jensen’s southern drawl is sneaking in from being so tired.

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Jared’s sleep drunk. “I had two black coffees and I still feel like crashing right now,” he rubs his weary eyes.

“I need a real pick me up,” Jensen’s stretching. He looks around then leans over and kisses Jared. “Something to get me…. stimulated,” he waggles his eyebrows in true Dean fashion.

Jared bites his lower lip and looks around. “We don’t have time to go back to the trailer but,” he remembers the janitor’s closet behind the Impala set. He takes Jensen’s hand and leads him away. “Come on,” he urges.

“Where are we going?” Jensen follows along.

“You’ll see,” Jared’s smiling so bright that his dimples are showing.

They rush down the corridor and into another sound stage where they end up in front of the Janitor’s closet.

“Just the place to get some…. stimulation,” Jared opens the door and pulls Jensen inside.

It’s small, they’re boxed in by shelves and the utility sink is pressing into the back of Jared’s thighs. Jensen is flush against Jared, his foot is wedged between two metal pails and the mop handle is in a precarious place.

“Sorry, I don’t remember it being this tiny,” Jared says pulling Jensen in tighter.

“You’ve been in here before,” Jensen asks pushing the mop handle back into the corner.

“Um, yeah..” Jared stammers and runs a hand through his hair, pushing it off of his forehead nervously. He doesn’t want to reveal why he’d have himself sequestered in a broom closet.

Jensen raises his eyebrow. “May I ask why?” he just has to know the answer to that statement.

“Um..” Jared runs his hand over Jensen’s shoulder to his neck and lets his thumb gently stroke behind Jensen’s earlobe, trying to distract him.

“As good as this feels, it’s not an answer,” Jensen leans into the touch. His hands are resting on Jared’s hips and he thrusts forward into him, their pelvises grinding against each other.

“Alright,” Jared concedes. “I was jerking off to the thought of you fucking the extra, Sarah in Slice Girls. Are you happy now,” he looks down as if ashamed.

Jensen runs his hand over Jared’s cheek. “That turned you on,” he kisses him soft and tender. “It was so awkward and I had to picture myself with you to make the perfect O face at the end,” he smiles, the tiny bit of light from the room outside catches the green of his eyes as they look lovingly into Jared’s.

“Well, yeah, the thought of you fucking someone else, man, that fucking turns me on and,” it hits him like an epiphany. “You were thinking of me when you made your come face,” he slips his fingers up into Jensen’s hair and pulls him in for a hard kiss. “I thought that face looked familiar,” his tongue swipes the crease of Jensen’s mouth before diving in to plunder the wet heat and savor the sweet mint of his gum.

It turns hot and feverish very quickly. Jared’s hands gripping Jensen’s ass as they grind into each other. Jensen’s hands are fumbling to undo Jared’s belt and shove his jeans down so he can get at his long hard cock.

“Need you,” Jared moans out as he pushes Jensen’s shirt up exposing his warm skin. “Want you to take me,” he’s pinching at Jensen’s nipples as they kiss and fondle each other.

“Fuck you, take you hard while you lean over the sink and ride my cock,” Jensen says. He’s shoving Jared’s jeans and boxers down to his knees.

“Christ,” Jared’s body reacts pushing tighter into Jensen’s. “You say the sweetest things,” he shoves his hand down the back of Jensen’s jeans and runs a long digit through the crease.

“Damn,” Jensen hisses as he clenches his ass, trying to keep Jared buried there. He’s undoing his jeans, shoving them down past his ass, his hard cock now rubbing over Jared’s leaking prick. “Want to be buried in your tight hole, don’t want to stretch you out, want to spread you wide with the head of my cock as you beg me for more,” he strokes up Jared’s cock then over his own and back down to Jared’s base again.

“Fuck,” it’s a breathy moan as Jared cants his hips forward. “So ready for you,” he whispers in Jensen’s ear, his finger still stroking the deep crease between Jensen’s perfectly round ass cheeks.

 

Jensen spits on his fingers then slips his hand behind Jared and snakes it down between his ass cheeks slicking the way as he inches towards Jared’s clenching hole. “Make you so nice and wet,” he’s circling the entrance as he spreads the firm cheeks with his thumb and middle finger. “Slick you up, slip right inside and make you feel so good,” he’s gently pushing against the tightness, threatening to penetrate but just teasing it.

Jared shutters, he’s pushing into the finger, his body begging for it to breach him. “God,” he moans, eyes squeezed tight as he concentrates on the feeling, that wet, slick feeling of Jensen’s thick finger threatening to go inside of him.

He passes over the pucker feeling it relax with each swirl, the spit getting thick on the pad of his index finger and he pushes inside. He only goes first knuckle deep as he feels Jared’s body tense then relax at the sudden penetration.

“Oh God,” Jared moans. “Deeper,” he’s begging, his ass pushing for more depth.

 

“Can’t give it all to you, want you to beg for my cock,” Jensen says roughly before obliging Jared and pushing his finger in second knuckle deep. He’s moving in and out, the tight squeeze and heat of Jared’s willing body is only turning him on more. “Want to make you come all over yourself.”

Jared grabs hold of the shelving unit beside them with one hand and braces himself on the wall with the other, he’s moving in time with Jensen’s finger, wiggling and writhing as he begs for more. “Wanna come, wanna come all over everything,” he blurts out. “Need more,” he’s so tight to Jensen’s body that he can barely move, the small room has them squeezed in tight as a drum.

“Then I’ll give you more,” Jensen pulls out, turns Jared around and bends him over the sink. “Gonna give you all of me,” he spits twice on his hand and then rubs it over his aching cock then spreads Jared’s cheeks and spits liberally over the hole, smearing it around with his finger, pushing it inside with his thumb. Jared moans, pushes his ass up to greet Jensen’s palm as the thumb goes all the way in to the hilt. “Good boy,” Jensen says as he spits on his hand again and lubes up his cock nice and wet. He spreads Jared wide, pushes on his back making him spread his legs even wider then lines up his cock and pushes in slowly. There’s resistance at first and Jared seems to tense up again. “Relax,” he says smoothing over his lower back. “I’ve got you,” he spits down over the cleft of Jared’s ass then moves it down with his thumb to the opening then proceeds to smear it with the head of his cock. Jensen is leaking, his cock is aching and all he wants to do is fuck Jared, shove inside and make him scream until they both come.

“Just do it,” Jared sounds needy; he’s biting his lower lip and clutching the sink. “Force me to take it,” he pushes his ass into the head and urges Jensen to do it.

Jensen sinks in, he tries to be slow but Jared has other plans, he forces into him and he sinks all the way to the base. The heat, the tightness of Jared makes Jensen’s cock twitch. Their shoved close, boxed in, in this tiny closet and Jared’s fucking tight hole has Jensen captured with its magnificent heat.

Jared arches his back. “Fucking pound me,” he yelps as he moves his hips in circles searching for the pleasure burn and stretch he so wants.

“Fine,” Jensen says through gritted teeth. He slaps Jared’s bare ass then pulls out as far as he can and slams back in, the thrust sending Jared forward, his cock pressing against the cold cast iron basin of the sink. Jensen does it again, this time Jared has better purchase and he pushes back at the same time. They’re fucking, the ebb and flow of a perfectly lubed machine as they pump and slam into each other.

“Yes,” Jared hisses, his ass both burning and feeling so fucking good at the same time. “Spit again,” he says, hoping for more ease. Jensen does and it eases the burning friction. He feels Jensen hit his prostate as electric shocks shoot straight to his cock and fill his belly with tingling knots. “Christ you’re so fucking good at this,” he moans.

 

“You make it too easy,” Jensen says, his body flooding with the need to come. Jared’s clenching his ass, the snug ring stroking his cock as the heat envelopes the sensitive head. He loves fucking Jared, loves topping him, making him come all undone like this. He reaches around and grabs Jared’s cock. He starts stroking it and squeezing the head. He’s buried so deep inside of him that he can’t move; just the waves of Jared’s pumping hips are making the strokes between them.

 

“Fucking gonna come,” Jared cries out, his body convulsing from his ass being fucked and his cock being stroked.

“Come for me,” Jensen urges, his hand working faster and his hips starting to circle with Jared’s.

Jared pushes in hard, his knees are shaking and he can barely hold himself up. “Oh God Jen,” his voice is strained and he leans as far forward into the basin as possible, his back humped as his hips pop back and forth. Jensen’s cock stroking him inside and his hand working him form the outside. “Can’t hold back,” he suddenly arches his back and throws his head back on a guttural sound.

Jensen can feel the warm sticky fluid shooting out and coating his palm. He pumps into Jared even harder, thrusts deep and shallow as he tries to push every bit of himself inside of his lover. The heat is pooling in his belly and he knows he’s going to come. He leans forward threading his fingers through Jared’s thick soft hair and uses it like the reigns of a horse to guide his body as he slams into him. “Fucking,” he throws his own head back. “Gonna,” his eye are shut tight. “Come in your ass,” he lets go of Jared’s cock and brings the slick digits to his own mouth and puts one inside to taste Jared’s spunk. “Mmmm, fuck you taste good,” his words are muffled by the other three digits he’s stuffed between those sinful lips. The taste of Jared and the feel of his body milking him send him over the edge and he comes hard and fast, shooting thick and hard inside of Jared’s heat.

“Fucking fill me up,” Jared’s voice is fucked out and tired sounding as he tries to keep up the furious pace that Jensen has set for them now.

Thrusting and bucking Jensen finishes his orgasm, lets it ride out as he stays deep inside of Jared’s ass. He leans forward, lays over Jared’s back like he’s spooning him. “You have the sweetest ass ever,” he pants out, his body satiated.

Jared props his head on the edge of the sink, his arm as his pillow. “One thing I regret,” he says quietly.

“What could you regret,” Jensen says with a puzzled sound.

“I didn’t take your shirt off and lick your freckles,” he puts his hand behind them and squeezes Jensen’s ass.

Jensen laughs. “There’s always next time, but not in a midget closet, I think my foot is in a wet bucket or at least I hope it’s a wet bucket.”

 

The End 


End file.
